Un mariage d'enfer
by Alex Hell
Summary: Petite fic tiré d'un de mes rêves. FemStiles X Derek. Stiles doit assister au mariage de son frère aîné, Dean, ce qui ne l'enchante guère mais la famille est sacrée chez les Winchester. Et alors qu'elle pensait s'ennuyer, jamais elle n'aurait cru être heureuse de tomber sur le grand méchant loup.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mariage d'enfer**

**Hello les gens, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois-ci pas de Destiel mais du Sterek. Cependant avant de vous laissez profiter de cette histoire, je dois vous apporter quelques précisions.**

**Cette fic est à l'origine, un rêve que j'ai fait. Il m'a tellement plut que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfic, qui ne devait être lu que par moi, ma coloc Tewanna et Chane. Mais l'idée était tellement conne et barrée que je me suis dis que j'allais la partager avec vous. Bien évidement, il ne s'agit pas de la transcription littérale de mon rêve, j'ai modifié quelques trucs, du genre mes grands-pères étaient Sir Ian McKellen et Patrick Stewart, mais cela restes toujours assez proche de mon rêve.**

**Il s'agit d'un genderbender, je ne suis généralement pas attirée vers ça mais pour cette histoire ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Donc ici, Stiles est une fille et elle la toujurs été mais rassurez-vous Derek reste toujours ce superbe mâle sur lequel on fantasme.**

**Autres petits détails: **

**-Stiles est une fille, 20 ans (donc plus vielle que dans la série)**

**-Elle est la sœur de Dean et Sam Winchester**

**-Elle n'a pas grandi à Beacon Hill mais elle y habite et y fait des études en journalisme (option histoire)**

**-Les parents Winchester sont toujours en vie, ils ne sont plus chasseurs mais sont toujours protégés au cas ou). **

**-Les événements de la série Teen Wolf se sont déroulé aussi dans cet univers mais il y a quelques modifications, vous les découvrirez en lisant.**

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent léger d'été s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de la jeep bleue et se glissait dans ses cheveux bruns. Sa frange dansait sur son front pendant que sa queue de cheval se balançait. Le temps était magnifique, pas un nuage à l'horizon du moins au niveau de la météo car en réalité pour Stiles, il y en avait un. La jeune femme roulait depuis plus de trois heure et demie et ce pour aller au mariage de son frère aîné. Pour la plupart des gens et même pour elle, ce devrait être un moment de joie mais cela uniquement si on est heureux d'y assister. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Stiles, enfin elle serait sûrement heureuse si son frère allait épouser une autre femme que Lisa Braeden. Elle était même contrainte à être l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, elle n'avait accepté que parce que cela faisait plaisir à son frère et qu'elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Elle arriva devant l'hôtel où aurait lieu la cérémonie, la réception et tout le reste, elle ouvrit sa portière et sortie de sa voiture. Elle s'étira, profitant du soleil par la même avant d'observer le lieu du mariage. Le bâtiment semblait vieux, chargé d'histoire et très luxueux en même temps.

-Si le reste de la cérémonie est du même genre, ça ne m'étonnes pas que je dois bosser pour financer mes études. Pensa la petite brune.

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir ses bagages du coffre de sa jeep. Une fois fait et chargée comme une mule, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. A l'intérieur, on lui dit que sa famille était dans la grande salle de réception. Elle n'eut pas la temps de demander si l'on pouvait d'abord lui indiquer sa chambre car le réceptionniste l'amena directement et d'un pas pressant, sans l'aider avec ses bagages, à la dite salle.

On pouvait entendre des voix venant de derrière l'immense porte rouge, celle-ci s'ouvrit et c'est à peine si l'homme qui l'accompagnait ne la poussait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle regarda l'homme partir vers l'accueil et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et que tous le monde la regardait. La jeune femme se sentit d'un coup gênée et voulue retourner immédiatement à Beacon Hill. Sa mère vint à sa rencontre et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie ! Je suis si contente de voir.

-Moi aussi, m'man. Mais tu peux me lâcher, je sens que quelque chose va tomber.

Aussitôt sa mère s'écarta en s'excusant, Stiles lui dit de ne pas d'inquiété. Se fut immédiatement oublier car elle prit le poignet de sa fille et la tira vers des convives et elles firent le tour de la salle de réception ainsi. Stiles salua poliment tous les gens que lui présentait sa mère, parents éloignées qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou dont elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs, amis de son frère ou de la mariée. La jeune fille regrettait vraiment son petit appartement de Beacon Hill et son colocataire. Elle avait trois heures et demie de route dans les pattes, tous ses bagages sur elle (dieu sait que c'est lourd), elle souhaitait juste se reposer un peu avant l'enfer de ce week-end. Mais elle n'osait pas interrompre sa mère. Quand soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur, interrompit sa mère.

-Maman. J'ai entendu papa te chercher, tu devrait aller le voir.

-Oh oui ! J'y vais sinon il va faire des bêtises. Et elle partit vers le jardin.

-Merci Sam. Tu me sauves la vie. Remercia Stiles en regardant sa mère partir.

-C'est à ça que serve les grands frères. Il regarda sa sœur cachée sous les bagages qu'elle transportait. Aller, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sam débarrassa sa sœur de quelques affaires et ils quittèrent la salle de réception. Arrivés au premier étage, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Sam ouvrit. Stiles découvrit une chambre très confortable avec un immense lit pour deux, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle assisterait au mariage de son frère seule. Derrière le lit, une grande baie vitrée laissait passer la lumière d'été.

-Je te mets ça où ? Demanda Sam en montrant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Poses les sur le lit.

Sam obéit à sa jeune sœur qui fit la même chose avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Elle observait son aîné qui venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je constatais juste que tes cheveux ont vachement poussés. Répondit Stiles

-Tu peux parler la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu pouvais même pas te faire une couette. Répliqua l'aîné.

-Mais contrairement à toi, moi je suis une fille.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils avaient beau ne plus se voir très souvent mais à chaque fois que la fratrie se retrouvait c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils se turent quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Stiles confirma sa présence et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune fille bascula la tête en arrière pour voir qui entrait.

-Enfin le futur marié vient accueillir sa sœur. S'exclama la brunette en se levant.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai compris que tu était là, seulement quand je n'ai plus vu Sam, que Jess était toute seule et maman harcelait papa. Répondit Dean en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Tu m'as manquée. Pourquoi t'es pas venue au dîner de fiançailles ?

-Ahh. Lâches-moi !

Dean la lâcha avec un peu de regret.

-Tu aurais préféré que je rates mes partielles pour un simple dîner un peu plus sophistiqué et beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ? Ironisa Stiles.

-C'est vrai, surtout que tu as cartonné à tes exams. Déclara Sam avant que Dean ne puisse dire quoi que soit.

Tous savait ce que cachait la question rhétorique de Stiles et Dean n'aimait pas cela. Car en effet, la petite brune n'approuvait pas le mariage de Dean ou plutôt le choix que son frère a fait pour sa future femme. Personne ne savait pourquoi mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Dean allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit sa future épouse l'appeler lui et son cadet. Ils laissèrent Stiles seule mais elle compris en regardant le châtain qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion plus tard.

La jeune femme referma la porte avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Elle tendit le bras pour aller chercher son portable dans son sac. Elle sélectionna le numéro de son colocataire et l'appela.

« Allô, Stiles ? »

« Yep. »

«Je supposes que puisque tu m'appelle c'est que tu es arrivée. »

« T'as bien supposé, Scott. Et je veux déjà rentré. »

« Allons. C'est pas souvent que tu vois ta famille alors profites. » Conseilla Scott.

Stiles soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

«Tu veux que je restes alors que je vais être la seule demoiselle d'honneur non accompagnée et en plus je ne peux même pas blairer ma future belle-sœur. »

« T'en as parlé à tes frères ? Moi, je sais pour quoi et si tu dis vrai, je te comprends. Mais ta famille doit être au courant, elle aussi. »

« J'ai déjà essayé mais ils pensent que je dois me tromper et pour rajouter une couche, elle prétend ne pas m'avoir rencontré avant que Dean nous aient présenté. »

« En gros, t'es dans une impasse. »

« Yep. Mais aller, pensons à autre chose. Toi et Kira, ça avance ? »

Elle n'eut qu'un silence gêné venant de l'autre bout du fil, ce qui l'a fit rire.

« Je vois, toujours au même stade. Bon alors parlons des autres, De ce que j'ai vu hier soir, certains on bien plus avancé que vous deux. »

« Ouais, t'as de la chance d'être partie tôt ce matin. T'as échapper au visionnage des photo et vidéo. Y en a une où Isaac a commencé un strip-tease dans ma chambre et Allison l'a filmé. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ?! Gardes-là, je veux la voir. »

« Sans te décevoir, je penses que Isaac l'a fait effacée. »

«Nul. Et Grumpy ? Des nouvelles ? »

«Oui. »

« Alors ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis presque un mois. Il devait sûrement être trop occupé avec Miss Parfaite. »

« Bah, tu vas être contente. Ils se sont séparées la semaine dernière. »

La jeune fille se releva en entendant la nouvelle, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Dès qu'ils rencontrèrent Angela, Stiles savait qu'elle devait se méfier d'elle. Elle était beaucoup trop parfaite pour être honnête, de plus connaissant les deux derrières copines qu'il ai eut, cela semblait normal de se méfier d'elle. Elle avait comme un sixième sens pour détecter les gens « maléfique » et Angela et sa future belle-sœur en fesaient parties.

«Pourquoi ce revirement ? Derek se serrait-il enfin rendu compte qu'elle était...maléfique ? »

« Je sais pas si on peut dire ça mais de ce que j'ai compris la séparation a été plutôt violente. »

« Enfin, au moins on est débarrassé d'elle. » Positiva Stiles. « Et que fait monsieur grognon ? »

« Il est parti ce matin apparemment. Quand je suis allé chez lui, y avait juste un mémo sur le bureau disant qu'il reviendrait dans une semaine ou deux et qu'on ne devait pas le chercher. Enfin tu le connaît. »

« Ouais. En gros, il est parti bouder dans son coin... »

Stiles fut interrompue par sa mère qui frappa à sa porte pour lui demander de l'aide. La jeune fille soupira, elle n'était tellement pas motivée pour ce mariage.

« Bon, va falloir que je te laisses mon cher colocataire. »

« L'appel des préparations ? »

« Ouais. C'est tellement chiant ! Je crois même qu'être possédé par le Nogitsune était plus agréable. »

« Arrêtes ! C'est pas drôle. » s'énerva Scott.

Il faut dire que ce fut une expérience traumatisante pour tous le monde. Stiles commença par perdre pied, suivit par d'étrange meurtres. Elle les avait supplié de l'interner pour les protéger mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Heureusement, ils finirent par trouver une solution sans qu'il y ai eut besoin de déplorer plus de perte au sien de la meute. Bien que Stiles fut traversé de part en part par un katana et qu'elle souffrait en silence. C'était i mois, de cet incident, elle ne garda qu'une cicatrice juste en dessous des côtes et de nombreux cauchemars qu'elle avait du mal à oublier. Mais malgré tout cela devant les autres, elle gardait son sarcasme et sens de l'humour habituel. Ce qui les inquiétaient plus que que cela ne les rassuraient.

« Désolé. Tiens, puisque je suis coincée ici à être torturé par cette énorme mascarade, tu voudrais pas me faire plaisir ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit Scott qui ne pouvait rester très longtemps fâché contre sa colocataire.

« Dis à Kira que tu l'aimes ! Sur ce, je te laisses. »Et elle raccrocha sachant quelle tête faisait Scott à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Elle se leva de son lit et prit son sac avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle retrouva sa mère avec son père dans la salle de réception, elle salua son père et ils commencèrent à discuter mais Mary Winchester interrompit la discution en tirant sa fille par le bras. Elles allèrent sur le parking et prirent la Jeep de Stiles plutôt que la monospace des parents Winchester, pour la simple raison que le coffre est plus pratique et plus grand pour transporter les fleurs. Stiles savait très bien que sa mère ne voulait pas prendre la voiture de John parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la conduire mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nettoyer le coffre après et qu'une Jeep c'est bien connue pour être tout terrain et donc sale.

Elles allèrent chercher les bouquets chez un petit fleuriste du coin que sa mère qualifiait de Mozart des fleurs. Stiles, elle ne voyait que de jolies fleurs, c'est tout. Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune fille sentit le regard lourd de sa mère sur elle.

-Oui ? Demanda t-elle.

-Rien, je me disais juste que tu aurais put de faire belle pour le mariage de ton frère.

-Maman. Le mariage est après-demain, de plus je ne vais pas me faire « belle », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets les mains sur le volant, alors que j'allais faire trois heures et demie de route en plein été.

-Mais tu aurais put porter des vêtements plus féminins.

-Écoutes, je suis bien dans ces fringues. Tu peux pas me laisser vivre ? Déjà que je vais porter une robe demain pour le repas et pour le mariage. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Je suis sûre que tu serais très belle si tu prenais plus soin de toi.

-Mais je prends soin de moi ! Je manges bien, je fais du sport et je suis toujours en vie. Et en considérant, le passé de notre famille, c'est pas mal non ? Tu veux un bonus, j'ai des amis.

Évidement, Stiles n'aillait pas dire à sa mère que ses amis étaient des créatures surnaturelles. Un détail qu'elle préférait garder pour elle si elle voulait que ses amis restent en vie. De plus, les Winchester avaient arrêté de chasser depuis 28 ans mais ils se tenaient qu'en même au courant des événements chez les chasseurs et occasionnellement ils donnaient un coup de main à des amis. John et Mary avaient tout de même tenu à ce que leurs enfants connaissent tout du monde de « l'invisible » et ainsi les trois enfants savaient manier différentes armes blanches et à feu. Mais jamais Stiles n'eut la chance, si on peut dire qu'il s'agit de chance, à une chasse. Enfin elle n'a jamais chassé pour sa famille, mais au sein de la meute, elle fut contrainte d'utiliser son arme.

De retour à l'hôtel, John aida ses petites femmes à décharger toutes les fleurs, Mary les abandonna rapidement pour aller s'occuper des derniers détails pour le repas du lendemain. Stiles fut soulagée de ce départ car suite à la discussion avec sa mère, il eut un silence tendu dans la voiture. John comprenait sa fille, si elle était garçon manquée cela s'expliquait simplement par le fait qu'elle est grandie entourée de garçons et d'armes.

-T'en fais pas. Ta mère te lâchera une fois le mariage passé, en attendant prends sur toi. Réconforta John.

Stiles lui sourit peu convaincue. Elle connaissait sa mère et bien qu'elle aurait une nouvelle fille, jamais elle ne lâcherait l'affaire avec sa fille biologique. Les seuls moments de répits étaient quand elle avait un petit ami, ce qui n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça s'était mal terminé.

Ils eurent à peine fini de ranger tous les bouquets de fleurs ainsi que les centres de table dans des caissons frigorifier que Dean demanda à Stiles d'aller aider Lisa. La jeune fille soupira d'agacement sans se cacher, ce qui fit tiquer son frère, mais elle partie rejoindre sa future belle-sœur dans sa chambre.

-Ne traînes pas les pieds. Ordonna l'aîné.

Stiles roula des yeux et continua son chemin en obéissant au marié.

-Et ne roules pas des yeux. Enchaîna t-il.

Stiles frappa à la porte de la suite, ce fut une jolie blonde qui ouvrit.

-Stiles ! Ça fait longtemps.

-Jess ! Répondit la brunette.

Les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent une accolade avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Là, elle vit la mariée et toutes ses demoiselles d'honneur, elle les salua avant de s'asseoir dans un coin près de Jessica.

-Je pensais que tu arrivais demain, enfin c'est ce que Sam m'a dit.

-Oui, c'est ce que je devait faire mais le chef de service m'a libérée un jour en avance. Il estimait que j'avais fait beaucoup trop de garde comparé aux autres internes. Répondit la jolie blonde. Et toi, ça va à Beacon Hill ?

-Ouais, Scott et moi, on a notre année, tous les deux. On a fêté ça hier soir avec les autres.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux. Je suis surtout super contente de te voir, ça fait tellement longtemps.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas vu depuis Noël. Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir, même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit à la maison qu'ici et surtout pour ça.

Jessica soupira avec un sourire dépité, elle savait que Stiles n'aimait pas Lisa et elle en connaissait aussi les raisons. La jeune femme avait essayé de raisonné la petite sœur de son copain mais c'était peine perdue, Stiles était une sacrée tête de mule. Il faut dire qu'avec les deux frères qu'elle avait, pour « survivre » il valait mieux avoir du caractère. Mais Jess l'appréciait pour ça, elle était un peu la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Jess se fasse appeler par Sam. Stiles resta assit sur sa chaise seule quand Lisa s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'assit à la place de Jessica avec un sourire, celui dont Stiles se méfiait.

« Ça y est. Qu'est ce qu'elle va me demander. » Pensa la jeune Winchester.

-Tu sais Stiles, je trouve ça très gentil que tu sois là pour nous aider. Mais je m'enveux de t'avoir fait faire une si longue route si tôt le matin, surtout que tu as terminé les cours hier. En plus, on est assez pour s'occuper des étiquettes de table alors va reposes-toi, le reste de la journée.

Stiles la regarda dubitatif, elle était trop gentille c'était suspect.

-Euh...Ouais. Merci, mais t'es sûre de pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

-Mais oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Profites de la ville et de la plage. Insista la future mariée.

Stiles la remercia et sortie de la chambre, enfin c'était limite de l'expulsion. Elle descendit et croisa son frère qui la regarda étonné de ne pas la trouver auprès de leur future belle-sœur. Stiles expliqua à Sam que Lisa venait de lui donner sa journée. Etant l'heure de déjeuner, il lui proposa alors d'aller manger dehors, la jeune fille accepta à cœur joie.

Les deux Winchester étaient assis à une table en terrasse d'un restaurant en ville. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu en discutant.

-Tu vois que Lisa est sympa. Déclara Sam.

-Mouais...

-Aller, arrêtes de faire la tête. Tu vas faire quoi de cette après-midi de libre ? Demanda Sam.

-J'en sais rien. Je vais faire un tour en ville et essayer de me trouver un bouquin ou deux pour m'occuper un peu.

-T'es sûre que tu auras le temps de lire ?

-Sam, je trouves toujours du temps pour lire même en période d'examen.

-Ca me surprends toujours. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu te débrouilles.

-Disons que je tiens surement ça de notre côté « homme de lettre ».

-Ca doit être ça et Dean tient beaucoup du côté chasseurs alors. Ria le brun accompagné de sa sœur.

-Ouais, je sais même pas s'il a lu tout les papiers du mariage et encore moins s'il lira les manuels d'instruction des electroménagers qu'ils vont recevoir.

Les deux rièrent de bon cœur, ils connaissaient leur frère et sa facheuse manie de ne jamais lire les mode d'emploi. Ce qui leur a valut de nombreux fou rire durant leurs enfance.

-Mais t'as pas pensé à prendre des livres avant de partir ? Réalisa Sam en essuyant une larme.

-Si, j'ai bien ma bible mais j'ai finit de la relire le mois dernier.

-Ta bible ? T'es en train de me dire que tu trimballe les évangiles dans tes bagages ! S'exclama l'aîné.

-Quoi ? Non, bien que j'ai déjà lu les évangiles comme tout bon chasseurs mais là je parlais du Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais dût te présenter Charlie.

-Tu n'aurais jamais put la cacher bien longtemps.

-T'as pas tort, on a jamais put rien te cacher. Et après t'être trouvé un livre, tu vas aller à la plage ?

-La plage ?! Tu rigoles ? Non, je vais faire quelques recherches. Répondit Stiles en remerciant d'un signe de la tête la serveuse qui leur amenait leurs desserts.

-Des recherches ? T'as encore du boulot ?

-Ouais, des recherches sur les loup-garou. Répondit Stiles oubliant à qui elle parlait.

Son frère la regarda étonné de cette réponse.

-Tu ne va pas partir en chasse?!

Stiles réalisa son erreur et chercha une excuse.

-Non ! C'est pour un jeu de rôle auquel on joue. Non. Voyons pourquoi j'irai traîner dans des affaires surnaturelles. Ria Stiles, gênée.

-J'en sais rien mais je connais ma petite sœur et sa curiosité légendaire. Tu as la facheuse manie de te fourée dans des affaires pas possibles.

-Eh, c'est arrivé une fois et c'est pas de ma faute. En plus, moi je ne suis jamais partie en chasse contrairement à d'autre.

-Oui bien sûr, une fois. Se moqua Sam. Sinon c'est quoi votre jeu ?

-Oh bah, tu sais rien de bien extraordinaire. On est une meute avec des loup-garou, une Banshee, une Kitsune et deux chasseresses.

-Des loup-garous et des chasseurs dans le même groupe ?...Tu sais que c'est impossible.

-C'est une jeu et tu serais surpris. Répondit la jeune fille en finissant d'engloutir son fraisier.

Ils continuèrent de discuter avant de se séparer, Sam retournant aider à l'hôtel et Stiles parti en direction du centre-ville. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle finit par trouver une librairie et y trouva son bonheur avec une nouveauté tout droit venue de France, La voie de la Colère, ainsi qu'une BD, Aurore Palace. Elle continua à se balader avant de se poser à la terrasse d'un petit café. Là, elle sortie son ordi portable et poursuivit les recherches qu'elle avait commencé pour Scott sur sa nouvelle condition de vrai Alpha.

Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort mais la brise légère de la mer venait adoucir un peu, ce que Stiles appréciait beaucoup. Car depuis qu'elle n'était plus possédé par le Nogitsune, elle avait beaucoup de mal à régler sa température. Il lui arrivait d'être totalement frigorifier alors qu'il fait 24° ou bien elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en sursaut le t-shirt trempé de sueur et complètement gelée. Scott l'amené plusieurs fois voir Deaton inquiet de la situation. Le vétérinaire leur dit que le démon avait pas mal chamboulé l'organisme de Stiles mais qu'avec du temps, elle irait mieux mais 5 mois après c'était toujours difficile et elle préférait ne rien dire aux autres.

Elle s'étira sur sa chaise profitant un peu pour faire le lézard au soleil et se réchauffer. Elle se laissait doucement bercer par le son des vagues quand elle entendit de nouveau clients arriver. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et resta à lézarder en se balançant sur sa chaise. Ainsi elle ne vit pas l'homme qui s'approcha de sa table.

Il se dirigeait clairement vers la table de Stiles d'un pas calme. Arrivé, il posa une main sur la chaise libre devant la jeune fille et souriant devant la scène qu'elle lui offrait.

-Je peux m'installer ici ? Demanda t-il

La question réveilla Stiles, enfin plutôt la voix du jeune homme. Elle lui était familière, grave mais pas bourrue. La brunette ouvrit les yeux en relevant ses lunettes de soleil. La luminosité l'éblouit et elle ne vit qu'une grande silhouette noire entouré d'un halo de lumière. Une fois, ses yeux habitués au soleil, elle vit l'homme devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas à Beacon Hill mais quel pouvait être les probabilités qu'ils se croisent ici ?! Elle en était tellement surprise qu'elle en prendit l'équilibre.

-Derek ?!

En une fraction de seconde, l'homme la rattrapa, son bras gauche passant dans le dos de Stiles et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras telle une princesse, ce qui fit rougir la Winchester.

-Ca va ? Demanda le loup-garou en relevant la chasseresse.

-Oui, oui. Répondit Stiles génée d'avoir paniqué pour ça. Mais euh... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

**Congratulation, vous venez de finir le premier chapitre de ce gros délire.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, si vous avez le moindre commentaire positif ou négatif ou bien des choses que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez pas. Je penses que tous vos commentaires sont constructifs.**

**Ce chapitre est une mise en bouche, le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit et le 3 est en chantier. La suite arrivera surement à la fin du mois ou peut-être avant si j'ai bien avancé. Je vais essayer d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance pour vous assurer une sortie régulière. Pour 300 Lésions, je suis toujours en hiatus, j'espères résoudre ce problème avant la rentrée.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne vacances à tous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De retour pour la suite et pour une fois j'ai tenu un délai, j'avais du à la fin du mois et on est la fin du mois.**

**Merci à Sarah et Debo pour leur reviews.**

**Je me suis éclater à écrire ce chapitre vous comprendrez en lisant (surtout certains passages). Petite précision que j'ai oublié de faire à la fin du premier chapitre. Ce qu'achètes Stiles à la librairie existe réellement "La voie de la colère" est un roman d'Antoine Rouaud (que j'ai eu la chance d'interviewer avec mon frère), le roman est édité chez Bragelonne, achetez-le il est vraiment génial. Qu'en à la BD Aurore Palace, ce n'est pas publié mais ça existe, pour tout dire il s'agit d'un projet BD personnel. Vous pourrez trouver des dessins et le résumé de l'histoire sur ma page facebook et sur mon Tumblr. **

**Sans plus tarder je vous laisses découvrir la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-Mais euh... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Stiles.

-Tout d'abord, dans ce café pour me rafraîchir. Je peux m'asseoir ? Redemanda Derek.

-Euh...Oui. Vas-y. Répondit la brunette encore un peu sonnée par sa chute et le choc de la rencontre.

Elle referma son ordinateur et rangea un peu ses notes. Derek fit signe à la serveuse qu'il prendrait la même chose que Stiles.

-Ensuite, dans cette ville pour me changer un peu les idées. Poursuivit le loup.

Stiles compris à quoi, il faisait allusion. Sa séparation avec Angela, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle était tout de même désolée pour Derek.

-Je dois avouer que tu avais raison avec Angie. Dut avouer le brun. Elle n'était pas faite pour moi et elle me manipulait. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

Stiles eut un petit sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à Derek sans qu'ils se chamaillent ou bien sans qu'il y ait un danger mortelle près d'eux. Mais surtout, c'était la première fois que Derek se confiait à elle.

-Tu sais l'amour rend aveugle mais aussi pas mal con. Et toi, tu étais amoureux.

-Ouais, j'ai été assez con pour ne pas faire confiance à ma meute et surtout à ton instinct.

-Ça, tu peux le dire. Comment as-tu pu ne pas avoir confiance en mon flaire qui à déjà fait ses preuves avec Matt, le marionnettiste de Kanima. Mais bon, t'es pas le seul dans ce cas même ma propre famille ne me crois pas, alors je te pardonnes sur ce coup là.

-Ta famille ? S'étonna Derek.

-Oui. Mon frère va se marier après-demain et je me méfie de sa fiancée. En plus, je n'ai pas de petit copain ni même un ami pour m'accompagner. Je sens que tout le monde va me sortir les mêmes conneries pour me réconforter ou bien les regards de pitié à deux balle. Et ma mère va venir ne dire : « Tu vois si tu t'habillais un peu plus féminin, tu serai accompagnée ce soir. ». Imita Stiles.

Derek sourit légèrement devant cette imitation. Stiles continua à déblatérer sur le mariage de son frère mais cela ne dérangea pas le loup. Au contraire, cela l'amusait et surtout il ne pensait plus à Angela et à sa rupture.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner ? Proposa Derek.

-Où ?

-Au mariage, je peux être ton cavalier.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la proposition du brun.

-Qu...Quoi?! Derek, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'es pas resté trop au soleil ?

-Oui, je vais très bien, Stiles. Soupira le loup-garou.

-Si tu le dis. Mais sans vouloir te vexer, je te vois mal sur une piste de danse et dois-je te rappeler que ma famille est composé de chasseur, des tueurs de créatures surnaturelles dont les loup-garou et donc toi, tu fais partie.

-Je sais bien tout ça. Mais moi aussi, dois-je te rappeler que je suis un loup-garou depuis la naissance et donc je sais me contrôler et la pleine lune est déjà passée. Alors tout va bien mais si tu veux y aller seule...

-Non ! Euh...Je veux dire merci de te proposer mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. C'est vrai, tu as peut-être déjà prévu des trucs. Remercia la jeune fille gênée d'une telle gentillesse venant du Sourwolf.

-Rien. Je n'ai rien prévu, pour tout t'avouer je n'ai toujours pas de chambre pour la nuit. Avoua Derek.

-Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'accueillir. J'ai une chambre à l'hôtel mais elle est beaucoup trop grande pour moi et bien assez pour y être à deux. Par contre, va falloir être discret, je penses pas que mes frères et mon père apprécient qu'un garçon soit dans la même chambre que moi.

-Protecteur ?

-Oh t'as pas idée, mais j'ai ma petite idée pour te faire entrer.

X

Stiles traversa le hall de l'hôtel sans prêter attention à ses frères qu'ils l'appelaient. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, ferma sa porte à clé, largua son sac sur le lit, ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'avança sur le balcon.

-Derek ! Appela Stiles à voix basse sachant qu'avec sa super ouïe, il l'entendrait. T'es où ?

-Derrière toi. Répondit le brun.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise en sursautant. Elle se retourna et vit le loup-garou adosser au mur juste à côté de la baie vitrée avec son sac de voyage.

-Ça va pas, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?!

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer alors que tu m'offres le gîte et le couvert ?

-Aller, viens.

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans la chambre et Stiles la fit visiter. Derek laissa son sac dans la grande armoire qui trônait près de la salle d'eau. Stiles expliqua rapidement le programme du week-end quand Dean frappa à la porte. La jeune fille paniquée poussa de force le loup se cacher dans la salle de bain. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte, le marié regarda sa sœur essoufflée et les joues rosées.

-Ça va, Stiles ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Non, laisses tomber. Je voulais plutôt savoir ou tu étais cette après-midi.

-Sam te l'a pas dis ?!

-Si mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais en ville et pas à aider Lisa. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort et faire semblant.

-Premièrement, c'est Lisa qui m'a libéré. Deuxièmement, je fais des effort depuis que tu nous l'a présenté.

-Lisa ? C'est Lisa qui t'a laissé partir ça m'étonnerais, elle m'a dit que tu es sortie pour passer un coup de fil et que tu n'es pas revenue. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que je n'arrêtes pas de te répéter depuis le début de votre relation. Elle ne peut pas me piffer et c'est comme ça depuis le lycée. Elle fera tout pour me pourrir la vie et si elle arrive à te faire perdre la confiance que tu as en moi, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse. Elle était déjà comme ça au lycée, à me détruire et me voler tout ce que j'aime.

-Arrêtes ! Cria Dean. J'en peux plus de tes mensonges. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors pourquoi elle ne t'a pas reconnue quand je vous ai présentées ?

-Elle joue un rôle pour s'immiscer plus facilement entre nous.

-T'es vraiment puérile. J'en aies marre de ta paranoïa, Lisa est l'une des fille les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Je pensais que tu serais la dernière personne à juger les gens et que tu me soutiendrais dans mon mariage.

-Mais je veux juste te protéger.

-Je peux très bien me protéger tout seul. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est me donner ton soutien mais si c'est au dessus de tes forces alors je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester et à assister au mariage. Lâcha le châtain en sortant de la chambre.

De son côté Derek avait tout entendu de la dispute entre les deux winchester, il faut dire que super ouïe ou non il était difficile d'ignorer leur altercation. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Stiles assise sur le lit, la tête baissé, le regard vide fixant le sol. Il hésita un peu avant d'approcher, il n'était pas doué avec les gens qui pleurent mais il n'entendit aucuns sanglots venant de l'hyperactif. Il s'avança et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ?

-T'as tout entendu je supposes ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui.

Un silence empli la chambre mais il fut très vite brisé par un soupir suivit d'un rire de la part de Stiles.

-Je suis stupide. Avoir cru que je pourrais convaincre mon frère. Non peut-être que c'est lui qu'il a raison, je suis tout simplement parano. Peut-être que je crois que tout le monde à quelque chose à cacher. C'est vrai depuis que j'ai appris pour le surnaturel, j'ai toujours été sur mes gardes à soupçonner tout le monde. Lisa a peut-être changée et est devenu gentille ?

Derek en avait assez entendu, il ne supportait pas voir l'émissaire de sa meute se dévaloriser ainsi. Dieu savait à quel point, elle pouvait être agaçante qu'en elle s'y mettait mais cela faisait parti de son charme. Même lui le reconnaissait et la voir ainsi remettre en doute son instinct et par conséquences ses capacités de chasseur, le mettait hors de lui. Il se posta devant la jeune fille et lui attrapa violemment les épaules.

-Écoutes moi bien ! Ordonna le loup-garou. Si ton frère ne te fait pas confiance alors c'est un idiot. Mais tu ne remets pas en question ton instinct. Sans toi et ton flaire, Dieu sait que toute la meute sera sûrement déjà morte, tuée par un ennemie ou bien on se serait très probablement entre-tué. Alors maintenant tu te reprends et vas faire ce que tu fais tous le temps : TU ENQUÊTES ! Et oui, peut-être que tu aurais tort sur ta belle-sœur mais se sera juste une petite erreur sur un nombre incalculable de fois où tu as eu raison et où tu t'es obstiné à nous le répéter alors que personne ne voulait te croire.

Stiles, resta figée entre les puissantes mains du loup, surprise de le voir la défendre et la secouer pour qu'elle soit aussi insupportable que d'habitude. Mais il avait raison, Dean pouvait avoir de vraies œillères quand il s'y mettait. Elle posa une main sur l'une de Derek et la fit glisser le long de son bras. Le loup recula alors que Stiles se releva.

-T'as raison. Je vais prouver que j'ai raison. Merci Derek.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau près de la fenêtre et y installa son ordinateur. Motivée par les paroles de Derek, elle se mit au travail. Le brun quant à lui, commença par ranger ses affaires avant de sortir pour aller se chercher à manger. Quand il revient avec un burger et des curly fries, il trouva la chambre vide. Il se dit en voyant l'heure que la jeune fille devait être en train de manger avec sa famille.

X

En bas dans la grande salle de réception, toute la famille Winchester et quelques invités déjà présents étaient réunis. Stiles était assise à côté de son frère Sam, elle était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait le regard de Dean sur elle et fuyait sans cesse ce regard lourd. Le cadet avait remarqué la tension entre son frère et sa sœur, il se dit que ça allait passer comme toutes les autres disputes qu'ils avaient put avoir dans le passé.

Le repas se passa sans incident, Stiles avait été très discrète et avait peu parlé. A aucuns moments elle ne s'adressa au futurs mariés, ce que tous le monde remarqua. A la fin du repas, la jeune femme

fut la première à quitter la table, elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle fut rattrapé par Jessica et Sam, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait assisté à table.

-Stiles ! L'interpella la blonde.

L'hyperactif se retourna à l'appel.

-Ça va ? T'avais l'air bizarre au dîner.

-Oui, t'inquiètes. Juste un peu fatiguée.

-Bah, vu ce que tu as fais hier soir, ça ne m'étonnes pas. Réagit Sam

-Quoi ? Ne comprenait pas Stiles.

Sam sortit son portable et sur facebook, ouvrit une vidéo. Il eut un petit sourire comme Jessica alors que Stiles fronçait les sourcils. La vidéo commença et une musique résonna dans le hall d'entrée, puis sur l'écran Stiles apparu une natte sur le côté et sa frange en arrière. Elle commença à chanter puis Lydia vint la rejoindre, la rousse avait deux nattes tombant sur ses épaules, elle se mit à chanter à son tour. Voyant cela, Stiles se mit rougir de honte, son frère eut un petit rire voyant la réaction adorable qu'avait sa sœur.

-Où... Où t'as eut cette vidéo ?

-Sur facebook.

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendue chanter. T'as une voix magnifique et sur Let it Go...Jess n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles était en train de courir dans les escaliers.

L'hyperactif jura, elle savait qui avait pris la vidéo et ça devait être lui qui avait publié la vidéo. C'est sûr, elle allait de le tuer.

Elle entra violemment dans la chambre mais resta choquer par ce qu'elle vit et surtout ce qu'elle entendait. Devant elle, Derek était assit devant son ordi, il regardait LA vidéo.

-AH ! Cria t-elle en pointant du doigt l'écran, ce qui fit réaliser au loup qu'elle était de retour.

Elle se précipita vers le bureau et ferma l'ordinateur sur les doigt du loup, qui ne compris rien à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il se tourna vers Stiles pour avoir des explications.

-Tu n'as RIEN vu, RIEN entendu. Tu effaces immédiatement cette vidéo de ton cerveau. T'as compris ? Lâcha la jeune femme en agitant les bras dans tout les sens.

Le loup-garou continua à la regarder, attendant toujours des explications de sa part. La brunette comprit et ne voulant pas énerver plus Derek qu'il n'était déjà. Car elle n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il ai apprécier la fermeture d'ordinateur sur les doigts.

-Hier, on a fait une soirée et on a un peu picolé.

Derek, les bras croisés, le dos calé au fond de la chaise, releva un sourcil.

-Bon ok, on picolé peut-être un peu plus que l'on aurait dût. Enfin bref, on s'est bien amusé et Lydia a vu le Blu-ray de Frozen. Elle a mis le CD (que j'ai acheté en même temps) et elle m'as entraînée dans un Mashup. Moi en tant qu'Elsa chantant Let it go et elle en Anna interprétant Do you want built a Snowman. C'était sympa et Scott a filmé ça et m'a promis de ne pas la mettre sur le net. Mais ce salaud à voulu se venger et la publier. Elle se tut une seconde, les joues rouges de gêne. Voilà tu connaît toute l'histoire.

Elle hésita à regarder Derek de peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle préféra fixer le sol en attendant la raillerie du loup.

-Non, franchement tu chantes bien et là si j'ai bien comprit tu était bourrée. J'espère que ce n'ai pas juste que l'effet de l'alcool et que sans tu chantes aussi bien. Déclara Derek.

A ces mots, Stiles releva la tête et fixa Derek totalement subjuguer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru le brun capable de dire un compliment à quelqu'un et encore moins à elle avec qui il se chamaillaient toujours. Son visages s'empourpra un peu plus, elle sentit aussi une boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

-Merci. Répondit-elle timidement.

XX

Il était près de minuit quand il décidèrent d'aller dormir mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un problème. Ils étaient deux et il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

-Le lit est grand. On peux le séparer en deux. Je sais que tu tiens à ton espace personnel, il y a assez de coussins pour faire une limite. Dit Stiles en montrant les dit-coussins.

Derek approuva, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution hormis celle de dormir sur le sol. Bien que le tapis ai l'air confortable, il préférait qu'en même le lit et puis Stiles se proposait de l'héberger et il remarqua qu'elle avait besoin d'un eu de compassion. Alors dormir une nuit ou deux dans le même lit n'était pas la mort.

Stiles sortie de la salle de bain et laissa la place à Derek. Pendant que le brun se changeait, elle en profita pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et ferma la porte à clé. Elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque qu'un membre de sa famille entre et la voit partager son lit avec un homme et ça pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle était la seule fille de la famille et que ses frère et son père pouvaient être très protecteurs. La seconde était qu'elle était sensé avoir personne dans sa vie et ne pas être accompagnée au mariage. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à les voir dans le même lit ou ne serait-ce que dans la même chambre, elle était sûre que cela ferait le tour de la famille jusqu'aux oreilles de Dean et qu'il en ferait un scandale. Chose que Stiles préférait éviter vu la tension qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Stiles sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain claquer, elle se retourna et vit Derek la regarder surpris de cette réaction.

-Ça va, je vais pas te mordre.

-C'est pas vraiment la morsure qui n'inquiète. Répondit la brunette.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne vais pas en profiter. T'es pas vraiment mon style. Déclara le lycan.

-C'est vrai tu préfères les psychopathes qui veulent nous tuer. Lâcha la chasseresse quelque peu vexée.

Derek la fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui le lui rendit bien par un sourire de moquerie.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais demain j'ai une journée chiante en perspective alors, je vais dormir. Euh...tu prend quel côté? Poursuivit Stiles.

-J'en sais rien. Tu prends le gauche et moi le droit ?

-Ça marche.

Ils retirèrent le surplus d'oreiller et se glissèrent sous les draps avant de monter une limite avec les coussins qu'ils venaient d'enlever. Stiles éteignit la lumière, plongée dans le noir la chambre n'avait plus du tout la même ambiance. Elle se sentait gênée de se retrouvé dans le même lit que le lycanthrope, c'est vrai c'est vraiment différent d'avec Scott. En effet, les deux amis eurent dû partager une ou deux fois le même lit mais jamais Stiles ne s'était sentie troublée comme là. Elle considérait Scott comme son troisième frère mais Derek, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle devait le considérer. Si pour elle, il était le Sourwolf, Grumpy D, le Grand Méchant Loup mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie de connaissance le classer.

Elle lui tournait le dos, pensant ne plus être gênée mais c'était raté. Derek avait décidé de parler un peu avant de dormir, ce qui étonna la jeune femme, connaissant la nature peu bavarde du loup.

-Merci de m'accueillir. Je sais que je peux ne pas être sympa avec toi alors j'apprécie ton geste.

Choquée par la gentillesse des propos de Derek, la jeune brune se retourna d'un coup.

-T'es sûr de bien être Derek Hale ?!

-Tu vois c'est pour ça que je suis pas sympa avec toi. Dit Derek en se retournant dans le lit.

-Non, attends ! C'est juste c'est tellement étrange de t'entendre remercier quelqu'un et encore plus moi...C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier. C'est vrai, tu te mets en danger. Un loup-garou dans un hôtel rempli de chasseur, c'est une chose qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Ça en est presque insensé.

-Les plans totalement foireux, c'est bien ta spécialité non ?

Stiles eut un petit sourire amusé et heureuse que Derek ne renonce pas. Elle oublia un instant que le loup pouvait la voir sourire dans le noir.

-Bon aller ! C'est pas tout mais moi faut que je me lève tôt demain. Bonne nuit.

Derek lui répondit par un grognement, ce qui la fit rire. Peut importe s'ils se rapprochait un peu, Derek restait le Sourwolf.

Xx

Stiles sentait les rayons du soleil frapper son visage mais elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Elle était bien là, bien au chaud. Son oreiller était confortable, ferme et produisait un son calme, régulier, ce qui l'apaisait et la berçait...Mais depuis quand son oreiller pouvait faire un son. Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur le bruit. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce bruit était semblable à des battements de cœur, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait la tête posée sur le torse d'un homme. Elle se redressa brusquement et reteint un petit cri de peur. Elle avait dormit sur le torse parfaitement sculpté de Derek « Sourwolf » Hale.

Celui-ci était réveillé et se redressa peu de temps après Stiles. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Derek ne semblait pas énervé, non il était calme enfin pour le moment.

-Je suis désolée, désolée. S'il te plaît, ne m'égorge pas avec tes crocs. Je te jures que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Tu sais c'est... Enfin je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil. Je suis hyperactif donc c'est normal. Et puis, c'est le mariage de mon frère. Alors je t'en supplie me tues pas. Débita à toute vitesse la jeune fille totalement paniquée.

Face à elle, Derek était calme mais si elle continuait à parler cela ne durerait plus longtemps. Ses pupilles devinrent bleue et ses crocs sortirent. Il approcha une main et Stiles eut un mouvement de recul reflex. Derek grogna mais finit par lui attraper les épaules.

-C'est bon, je vais pas te bouffer. Ok ? Alors tu te calmes. Ordonna t-il.

Il se dégagea des draps et s'assit en tailleur face à la jeune chasseresse et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Tout deux sursautèrent, Stiles se retourna vers la porte de la chambre.

-Stiles, ça va ? J'ai cru entendre un drôle de bruit en passant. Demanda Sam derrière la porte.

-Non, c'est rien juste la télé.

-Tu regardes quoi pour que ça grogne ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ramené un chien abandonné comme quand tu étais petite ? Je te rappelle que t'es à l'hôtel. Tu peux pas faire ça.

Stiles eut un sourire amusé en pensant à Derek comme chien abandonné mais elle enleva aussitôt cette image de son esprit et rassura son frère.

-Non, je regardes juste...un documentaire sur...les loups ?...

Elle entendit Sam soupirer derrière la porte.

-T'as que ça à faire ? Aller, prépares-toi et descends prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-OK.

La tension qui s'était installé dans la chambre partie en même temps que Sam. La jeune fille se retourna vers Derek, elle le regarda attendant quelque chose. Le loup remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

-T'attends quoi ? T'as entendu ton frère, vas te préparer. Ordonna t-il.

-Je...Je croyais que tu allais dire quelque avant que Gigantor frappa à la porte. Répodit la brunette.

-Gigantor, c'est comme ça que t'appelles ton frère ?

-Ouais, tu l'as pas vu mais monsieur est le plus grand de la famille et on se moque de lui comme ça. Enfin c'est un surnom comme un autre. Alors t'avais quoi a me dire ?

-Ca peut attendre. Vas te préparer.

-Ouais. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau, elle trouva la chambre vide. Derek avait fait le lit et était sortit par la fenêtre comme il était arrivé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage dans la chambre, juste son sac dans le placard avec ceux de Stiles. La jeune fille sourit, se disant que Derek faisait vraiment des efforts pour ne pas se faire griller.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit rejoindre sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est en entrant dans la salle où tout le monde était déjà réunit que quelque chose traversa son esprit et elle s'arrêta net.

-Merde mais qu'elle conne ! S'exclama t-elle en se frappant le visage.

-Stiles, surveilles ton langage. Ordonna calmement John tout en continuant de boire son café pendant que sa fille s'installa à table.

-Ca va ? Demanda Jess en lui tendant la cafetière.

-Euh...oui, oui. C'est juste que j'ai oublié de communiquer des info à quelqu'un. Et c'est pour aujourd'hui.

-Stiles, même adulte, reste toujours une petite boulette. Remarqua Dean.

Cela l'énerva mais Stiles devait reconnaître que son aîné avait raison. Elle était une boulette. Comment elle avait put oublier de donner l'heure de rendez-vous à Derek.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**L'idée de Stiles et Lydia chantant un mashup m'est venue avec cette cover : watch?v=tfZrGoMG0AM**

**Mais ce qui m'a le plus plu à écrire c'est Stiles et Derek dans le même lit. Je dois vous avouer que le réveil est ce que je ****préfère parce que j'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller comme ça, mais qui ne rêverait pas de ça.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et rendez-vous, je penses mi-septembre pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Salut les gens. Désolé pour ce retard d'un mois mais début de cours oblige.**

**Merci encore à Debo, La lectrice et Nono pour vos reviews.**

**Suite du mariage et rencontre de Derek avec la famille Winchester. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour une petite annonce.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Elle était définitivement une boulette. Comment elle avait put oublier de donner l'heure de rendez-vous à Derek. Il était 19 heure et les invités commençaient à arriver et Stiles était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi fait, elle avait essayer de joindre Derek toute la journée mais celui-ci l'avait éteint. Bon sang à quoi ça sert d'avoir un portable s'il est éteint. Elle avait même hésité à appeler le reste de la meute pour leur demander un coup de main mais elle préféra taire la présence de Derek au mariage de son frère.

La jeune fille faisait les cent pas en tentant de joindre une énième fois le loup-garou.

-Aller, réponds ! S'agaça t-elle.

Elle tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie.

-Bon sang, Derek. J'essaye de t'avoir depuis ce matin. Si tu ne veux plus m'accompagner au mariage à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je te jures que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Alors décroches maintenant se serait super.

Elle raccrocha énervée et jura les dents serrées.

-Sac à puces. Vous me saouler les loup-garou à jamais répondre.

-Stiles ? Appela une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son portable. Stiles se retourna en cachant son téléphone dans son dos, espérant que l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller ne l'ai pas entendu insulté Derek. Après tout la plupart des invités de Dean étaient des chasseurs et pour la sécurité du lycanthrope et la sienne, il valait mieux qu'ils ignorent la vraie nature du brun. Mais elle fut rassurée en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Bobby.

-Oncle Bobby !

-Comment va mon petit chaperon rouge ? Demanda le vieil homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Bien et toi grand chef ?

-Heureux que ton frère est réussit à se caser mais toi, tu devrait faire attention à ce que tu dis. N'oublies pas qui t'entoure. Lui rappela le chasseur.

Bobby est un chasseur et ami de la famille depuis plus de trente ans, c'est l'un des meilleurs dans le métier. Pourtant quand il a su pour Scott, Derek et le reste de la meute, il n'a pas agit ou à peine il a juste sorti son fusil chargé de balles d'argent. Mais Stiles s'interposa et lui assura qu'elle n'était pas en danger et qu'elle veillait à ce que les loup-garous se tiennent à carreaux. Le chasseur connaît bien la jeune fille et sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance, tout comme elle lui fait confiance pour garder tout cela secret. Et Bobby n'a jamais révélé les événements de Beacon Hill à ses parents. La seule fois où il hésita à en parler à John, c'était i mois, quand Stiles fut possédée par le Nogistune. Elle l'avait appelé pour qui se porte garant de son internement en se faisant passer pour son père. Il avait accepté difficilement mais après quelques explications de la part de Stiles et de Scott, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Durant toute l'affaire, il resta près du téléphone, attendant la moindre nouvelle et n'en ayant pas, il craignait le pire et décida d'agir. Pour cela il devait avertir John et Mary de l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur fille. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, en entendant la voix du meilleur ami de sa nièce tremblant à l'autre bout du fil son sang ne fit qu'un tour. D'une voix toute aussi tremblante, il demanda des nouvelles, le jeune loup lui répondit que tout allait bien qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et Stiles était toujours en vie même si elle était blessée. Elle était encore un peu faible mais il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter et la démence fronto-temporale avait totalement disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, ce qui était le cas. Ce n'était rien d'autree qu'un tour du Nogistune.

-Oui, je sais. T'inquiètes, je fais gaffe, c'est juste qu'on ne me répond pas et ça m'énerve légèrement, répondit la brunette.

-Rien de nouveau du côté de la chasse ?

-Non pour le moment, c'est le calme plat. Mais on a découvert pourquoi Beacon Hill était sujet à autant d'attaque, c'est déjà une avancée. Expliqua la jeune fille. Tout ce joyeux bordel est dû à un arbre qui est coupé, il ne reste plus que la souche. Merci les druide !

-Un Nemeton ? Demanda le chasseur

-Oui. T'as déjà eu affaire à ça ?

-Non, mais j'ai lu plusieurs livres qui traitaient des traditions druidiques et il en était fait mention.

-Et par hasard, tes bouquins disent comme s'en débarrasser ?

-Tu penses bien que si c'était le cas, Deaton le serait.

-Mouais. Enfin, on est maintenant certain que quelque chose d'autre va venir perturber notre petite vie tranquille d'étudiant.

-Qu'est ce qui va perturber les études de ma chère sœur ? Demanda Sam qui s'incrusta dans la conversation.

Stiles et Bobby se regardèrent, tout deux prient de cour par l'intrusion de Sam dans la discussion.

-Oh, tu sais...les soirées étudiantes et les matchs de Lacrosse.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Les joies de la vie d'étudiant, se remémora le grand brun. Mais tu vas voir en période d'examen, tu redescends vite sur terre. Bien que te connaissant, tu dois t'en sortir, je pense plus à ce pauvre Scott..

Stiles sourit, soulagée d'avoir éviter une nouvelle boulette même si cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir cacher une partie de sa vie à son frère. Ses aventures avec la meute devaient rester secrètes, elle connaissait sa famille, si jamais ils venaient à apprendre que Scott est un loup-garou, sa vie basculerait dans un chaos sans nom. Elle devrait choisir entre sa famille et ses amis qui sont sa deuxième famille. Un choix impossible pour toute personne sensée.

Sam commença à ressasser les souvenirs de sa vie d'étudiant, Stiles découvrait une nouvelle facette de son frère, plus détendue, beaucoup moins rat de bibliothèque, tout le contraire de ce que racontait Dean. Mais sa vie à l'université était bien différente de celle de son frère, elle ne pourrait jamais la partager comme le fait Sam. C'est alors qu'un employé de l'hôtel vint interrompre Sam.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Winchester. Mais un homme dans le hall dit être invité au dîner mais il n'a pas d'invitation.

Stiles avala d'un coup le petit four qu'elle avait en bouche à l'annonce du groom. Elle n'attendit même pas que Sam donne des instructions à l'employé pour intervenir.

-Cet homme ! Il est grand, les cheveux noirs courts, des yeux bleu-verts, super canon mais à l'air totalement inaccessible parce qu'il a un caractère de « chiotte »? Décrivit la jeune fille.

-Euh...Oui, je crois. Répondit le pauvre homme apeuré par une Stiles qui semblait presque capable de l'égorger s'il ne répondait pas très vite.

-Très bien, merci. C'est pour moi ! Déclara t-elle. Il est dans le hall, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mademoiselle.

-Attends Stiles. Tu nous expliques ? S'exclama Sam mais sa sœur était déjà partie en direction du hall.

**XX**

Dans le hall, Stiles aperçut près du comptoir de l'accueil une silhouette familière. En s'avançant un peu plus près, elle reconnue le dos musclé et parfait de Derek. Car oui même s'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, Stiles a eut l'occasion de voir les muscles du loup et elle devait reconnaître que le brun avait un corps plutôt bien sculpté et sexy. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il avait un caractère de cochon et ça même ce magnifique corps ne pouvait le lui faire oublier.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé, elle était bien décidée à lui faire savoir son mécontentement. Elle arriva près de lui quand elle l'appella.

-Derek !

Le brun se retourna, à ce moment toute la colère de Stiles redescendit. Le loup-garou était d'une telle élégance que la jeune fille en resta bloquée. Il portait une chemise grise qui allait parfaitement avec son costume noir. Les deux premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouvert, ce qui lui donnait une allure décontracté et mystérieux qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelles filles. Même Stiles s'y laissa prendre mais revient très vite à la réalité quand Derek la regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

-Stiles ?

-Euh...Oui. Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de répondre à ton téléphone ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée.

-Je sais. Je viens de voir tes... Il sortit son portable et regarda son historique d'appels. 42 appels et tes 58 SMS.

-Et... Ajouta Stiles attendant une explication.

-Et j'ai fais exprès de laisser mon portable dans la chambre pour ne pas t'entendre me brailler toute les heures une nouvelle consigne pour ce soir.

-...Comment je pouvais savoir que tu n'allais pas te casser et me laisser en plan ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir et puis si tu avais fait plus attention tu aurais remarqué que tu as laissé le plan du week-end sur le bureau à la vue de tout le monde. Sauf de toi de toute évidence. Répondit le loup.

Stiles prit un air vexé mais elle était heureuse que Derek ne l'ai pas laissée tombé. Derek pouvait être un vrai connard parfois mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas tout le temps, peut-être la lune avait un effet bénéfique sur le loup, on ne sait jamais, pensa Stiles. Mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées en entendant son frère et son oncle arrivés.

-Stiles ! Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Sam en arrivant au niveau de sa sœur.

Il regarda Derek l'air méfiant et curieux à la fois, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait de l'homme dont le réceptionniste parlait puis qui pouvait-il bien être pour mettre sa sœur dans un tel état. Stiles compris et décida de tout expliqué à son aîné.

-Sam, Bobby, je vous présentes Derek, un ami de Beacon Hill...Il a gentiment accepté de m'accompagner au mariage. Derek, voici mon frère Sam et mon oncle Bobby.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant deux petites secondes mais cela paru une éternité pour Stiles. Ce fut sûrement l'un des moment les plus stressant qu'elle ai connu. Son stress disparut quand les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

-Sois le bienvenue, Derek. C'est gentil de ta part d'accompagner notre sœur et surtout de la supporter. Dieu sait que ce n'est pas tout les jours facile.

-Ah, alors c'est pas juste avec nous. Elle est comme ça aussi avec sa famille. Lâcha Derek

-Hey ! S'insurgea Stiles. Je suis là, je vous signale.

-T'inquiètes pas petite. C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. La rassura Bobby en la rapprochant de lui, un bras entourant ses épaules.

Et le petit groupe se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, Sam s'amusant de voir sa petite sœur s'énerver comme ça.

Arrivés dans la salle, Sam les laissa pour rejoindre Jessica. Bobby pensa alors qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion. Il pris à part les deux jeunes.

-Derek, je voudrais savoir. Tu fais partie des amis de Stiles au même titre que Scott, Lydia, Allisson ? Demanda le chasseur.

Derek fut surprit de cette question mais qu'avait-il à craindre ? C'est vrai, Stiles n'était pas stupide au point de révéler la présence du surnaturel à Beacon Hill et par là sa vrai nature aux membres de sa famille.

-Oui, Scott est un peu de ma famille. Répondit Derek

-Tu veux dire de ta meute, non ? Enchaîna Bobby.

Il compris qu'il avait raison en voyant la réaction de Derek.

-Bon Dieu, Stiles ! Idjit ! Quand je te disais de faire attention, amener un loup-garou à un mariage rempli de chasseurs, en faisait partie.

-Hey ! C'est bon, Derek gère, il est né comme ça et il contrôle son pouvoir. Argumenta la jeune fille.

-Attends, tu nous as balancé à un chasseur ?! Coupa Derek.

-Oui et à ton avis comment j'ai put entrer à l'HP pour seulement 2 jours ? Bobby s'est porter garant et c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Je pourrai lui confier ma vie entre ses mains...Enfin ça je l'ai déjà fait, en lui disant que j'étais possédée par le Nogitsune et de nous laisser gérer.

-C'est un chasseur !

-Écoutes, Derek. Tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas avoir confiance en moi mais je sais pour la meute depuis bientôt un an et aucun chasseur n'est venu pour vous tuer.

-Si les Argent. Contredit le loup.

-Et ils sont de notre côté maintenant. En plus Allisson et Chris ont sauvé ton petit cul de sourwolf plusieurs fois. Rappela la brunette.

Le brun croisa les bras, se renfrogna et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Stiles sourit, elle considérait ce grognement comme preuve que le lycan n'avait plus d'arguments et qu'elle avait remporté cette bataille. Bobby s'amusa de voir les deux jeunes se chamailler ainsi, il se laissa même penser qu'ils formeraient un joli petit couple. Non, mais à quoi il pensait ? Derek était un loup-garou et même s'il ne l'était pas, jamais il ne le laisserai la toucher.

Stiles sentait l'inquiétude de son oncle est décida de le prendre à part pour le rassurer. Les deux chasseurs laissèrent Derek quelques instants seul, mais Stiles préféra le garder dans son chant de vision.

-T'as vraiment pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Derek est quelqu'un de bien même s'il peut être un vrai con parfois mais tout ira bien. Il sait qu'il est entouré de chasseurs et je ne penses pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour faire des vagues.

-Je sais mais il reste un...

-Danger potentiel. Finit Stiles. Je sais mais tu dois savoir que ce « danger » m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Hmph.

Stiles souri, embrassa le vieux chasseur bougon sur la joue et rejoignit Derek. Celui-ci semblait toujours contrarié de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Toi aussi, arrêtes de bouder. Tout va bien se passer. Bobby ne va pas ramener son fusil pour te tuer alors détends-toi.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement qui la fit soupirer. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté du loup et se mit à bouder pour imiter son voisin. Ce dernier eut un petit rictus en voyant cette imitation ratée. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il se rendit compte que Stiles ne l'imitait plus mais avait toujours les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait Stiles. Elles fusillait du regard un groupe de jeunes filles qui regardaient dans leur direction.

Les piaillements des jeunes femmes lui cassaient les oreilles et ils savaient qu'il était le sujet de ces bavardages. Mais en écoutant un peu plus, il crut entendre le nom de Stiles.

-Tu penses réellement qu'il est avec Stiles ? Demanda une des jeunes filles.

-Oui, je les ai vu entrer ensemble tout à l'heure. Ils étaient avec Sam. Répondit une autre.

-C'est pas possible. On parles de Stiles là, les filles. Comment pourrait-elle connaître un beau gosse comme celui-là ? Cette fille est un vrai garçon manquée. Lâcha une troisième.

-C'est vrai, je me demandes même si elle n'est pas lesbienne. Je l'ai jamais vu avec un mec et vous avez vu sa voiture. Quelle genre de fille conduirait cette voiture ?

-Vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle le soit parce que je vois pas quel genre de garçons pourrait être attiré par elle.

-Vous voulez mon avis. Je penses que ce charmant garçon est un ami de Sam et qu'il doit jouer au baby-sitter. Le pauvre, il ferait mieux de tenir compagnie à de vraies femmes.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser. Derek ne supportait vraiment pas ce genre de fille, il n'étaient vraiment pas question qu'il vienne passer du temps avec elles. Il se retourna vers Stiles, il fut surpris de voir la jeune fille dans son coin. Elle se mordait le pouce, gênée et en colère. Derek se sentit presque désolé pour la brune. Si elle a subit ça toute son enfance, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle utilisait le sarcasme pour se défendre.

Le groupe de jeune femme s'avança vers lui. C'est là qu'il entendit cœur de Stiles battre de plus en plus vite, il sentit une pointe de panique mais c'était surtout de l'énervement qu'il sentait en Stiles. Le loup soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les piaillements de ces filles et surtout il voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Alors il se décolla du mur et se tourna vers Stiles.

-J'ai soif. Tu viens ?

La chasseresse fut surpris par cette proposition mais si elle pouvait éviter de faire face à ses cousines.

-Ok, je vais te montrer nos places.

Les deux jeunes quittèrent leur coin et se dirigèrent vers la table principale. Là, Stiles prit deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait. Elle montra deux places en bout de table. Ils s'installèrent et Stiles tendit une des flûte à Derek.

-Merci. Dit-il en prenant le verre mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit aussi le verre de Stiles.

-Hey ! C'est le mien. Protesta la jeune fille.

-Et moi, j'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je soûle une mineur. Je te rappelle que toute ta famille est là et qu'ils pourraient se faire des idées sur nous. J'ai pas envie d'attiré l'attention, déjà que je prend la place de quelqu'un.

-Tu prends la place de personne. Ma mère a insisté pour qu'il y ai une place libre à côté de moi au cas où par miracle je me trouve un petit ami et dans le cas contraire elle m'aurait collée Matthew, mon cousin débile. Mais tu es arrivé et même si ça me coûte de le dire, je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle. Répondit la brunette.

Derek sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

-Ça, je ne te le ferais pas répéter deux fois. Ne t'étonnes pas si je te demandes certaines choses en retour.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pas sûre qu'elle apprécie vraiment ce qui l'attend. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de contester car ses parents arrivèrent vers eux. Stiles se crispa, elle avait confiance dans les capacités de contrôle de Derek mais la possibilité que ses parents puissent apprendre la vraie nature du plus vieux la stressait.

-Stiles, ma chérie, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais amené ton petit ami. Dit Mary avec un grand sourire pour salué Derek.

Stiles rougit violemment de gène, elle se tourna vers Derek. Elle fut étonné de voir le bout des oreilles du loup-garou rougir.

-Non ! Non ! Derek n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Allons, ne soit pas timide Stiles. Je suis ta mère, je lui dirai rien qui pourrait de mettre malaise alors tu peux tout me dire.

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais votre fille dit vrai. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Intervint poliment Derek.

-C'est vrai ?! Lâcha la mère de Stiles déçue. Alors qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-Derek Hale, madame. Je suis étonné que Stiles ait une mère aussi jeune. Complimenta le brun.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Elle détestait quand il faisait son charmeur à deux balles bien qu'il soit bien plus convaincant que Scott dans ce rôle.

-Flatteur. Mais il est vrai que j'ai de la chance de paraître aussi en forme après avoir élevé Stiles et ses frères.

-Et comment connaissez-vous notre fille ? Intervint John pour arrêter cette discussion ridicule.

Stiles l'en remercia mentalement avant de se raviser. Ses parents ne devaient pas connaître les raisons de leur rencontre. Elle devait reprendre la parole vite et sortir un mensonge crédible mais Derek fut plus rapide.

-J'aide des jeunes et c'est avec Scott que j'ai rencontré Stiles.

-Vous vous occupez de jeunes à problèmes ? Demanda le père.

-Scott n'est pas un jeune à problème, papa. S'insurgea le brunette.

-C'est vrai, c'est plutôt toi qui apporte des problèmes. Se moqua son paternel.

-Non, je suis plus un coach. Je l'ai aide à se maîtriser et à avoir confiance en eux.

-Intéressant. Ne pourrais-tu pas aider Stiles à se maîtriser, ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais je suis désolé, monsieur, je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Elle est au dessus de mes compétences.

-Je vous entends. Dit d'une voix las la jeune fille.

Malgré le fait qu'on se moque d'elle, Stiles était soulagée que ses parents croit Derek et pensent qu'il n'est qu'un simple coach pour jeune. John se rapprocha de sa fille et lui embrassa le front.

-On plaisante, ma chérie. Tu es magnifique.

-Tu vois, ma chérie, si tu t'habillais plus souvent comme ça. Je suis sûre que Derek serait tombé sous ton charme. N'est-elle pas belle ainsi, Derek ? Demanda Mary.

Derek regarda Stiles, il n'avait pas fait attention à la tenue qu'elle portait. En la voyant, il dut s'avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne dans sa robe. Celle-ci était noire et rouge, discrète, elle lui tombait jusqu'au genoux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une pince noire, il l'avait déjà vu les cheveux comme ça mais là, ils étaient bien coiffés, aucunes mèches ne dépassaient de façon disgracieuse.

-Ça changes de ton hoodie rouge.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a offert ce hoodie. Lâcha Stiles.

-C'est vous qui avez offert ce sweat ? Quand elle est venue passer les fêtes de fin d'année, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. J'ai dut venir lui enlever pour le laver. Raconta Mary.

John souri en se souvenant de la bataille que cela avait donné. Sa femme avait dut appeler Sam et Dean pour qu'ils tiennent leur sœur. Stiles tenta de se cacher derrière ses bras, elle était rouge de honte. Elle se jura de ne plus croire sa mère quand elle disait qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais honte. Derek qu'en à lui ne put cacher son rire en imaginant la scène.

-Bon, Mary arrêtons de faire honte à notre fille et laissons ces jeunes s'amuser. Déclara John en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour l'éloigner des deux jeunes.

Stiles et Derek les regardèrent partir, la jeune fille fut soulager mais avec sa famille elle savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le brun.

-Hein ?

-Pour le hoodie.

Stiles rougit de nouveau et honteuse acquiesça.

-Pour ma défense, mes autres hoodies étaient trempés à cause d'un accident de machine à laver et les seul pulls restés chez mes parents sont ces horreurs de Noël. Se justifia la jeune fille. Alors arrêtes de me juger.

-Oh mais je ne te juges pas. Je suis juste content que mon cadeau ai plut au petit chaperon rouge.

Stiles grogna avant de gémir de douleur. Derek la regarda interloqué et la vit se frotter les chevilles.

-Ça va ?

-Mouais, c'est juste...wouaaa. Gémit t-elle de soulagement. Ces chaussures.

Elle venait d'enlever ses escarpins. Ils n'avaient que très peu de talons mais pour quelqu'un comme Stiles qui n'est pas habitué à en porter, marcher avec était une torture.

-Je ne laisserais plus Lydia choisir des chaussures pour moi. Se plaignit la brune.

-C'est aussi elle qui a choisit la robe ?

-Quoi ! Elle me va pas ?

-Non, soupira Derek, c'est juste que vu ton style vestimentaire habituel, je ne penses pas que tu es put choisit cette robe sans avis extérieur. Et la seule qui a un goût irréprochable en terme de vêtement, c'est Lydia.

-Tu m'impressionnes, Sherlock. Se moqua gentiment Stiles.

Derek eut un léger sourire parce s'il y avait un Sherlock Holmes dans la meute c'était bien Stiles. La jeune fille se leva et demanda au loup-garou de l'excuser, elle devait changer de chaussure question de survie pour ses pauvre petits pieds.

**XXX**

Quand elle revint, d'autres chaussures plus confortable aux pieds, elle vit Derek discuter avec ses frères. Là, une nouvelle vague de panique pris possession de son corps. Elle rejoignit les trois hommes rapidement.

-Ah, la princesse est de retour. Dit Dean.

Stiles lui répondit par une grimace et tenta de le chasser de sa place où il s'était installé, mais le futur marié ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il attrapa sa sœur et l'assit sur ses genoux comme quand ils étaient petits. Elle fit la moue pendant que les trois hommes sourirent d'amusement.

-Alors comme ça, tu connais notre petite sœur depuis deux ans. La connaissant, ça n'a pas du être une rencontre banale.

-On peux dire ça. Elle cherchait l'inhalateur que Scott avait perdu sur mon terrain.

-T'es encore rentrée dans une propriété privée ? Constata Sam.

-Premièrement, je savais pas que c'était chez lui et deuxième c'est une forêt son terrain. Précisa Stiles.

Ses deux frères regardèrent étonnés Derek.

-Ma famille est propriétaire depuis des générations D'UNE partie de la forêt.

Mais la précision de Derek ne changea pas la réaction des frères Winchester. Stiles dut claquer des doigts plusieurs fois avant de les débloqués. Ils continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes avant que tout le monde n'aille à sa place pour débuter le repas.

Derek se pencha vers Stiles et lui dit discrètement .

-Ton frère t'as pardonné ?

-Faut croire et pourtant j'ai rien fait.

-Si tu est là. Corrigea le loup.

Derek tressaillit quand la future mariée passa derrière eux pour s'asseoir aux côté de son fiancé. Stiles le remarqua et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le brun la rassura prétextant un courant d'air mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Derek était sur le qui-vive, quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le repas commença et évidement c'était aux témoins et à la famille d'ouvrir le bal des félicitations et autres petites surprises pour les futurs mariés. Les parents rappelèrent à tout le monde à quel point ils étaient mignons petits et évidement les mères versèrent leur petite larme. Sam se moqua gentiment de Dean et des connerie qu'il a fait dans jeunesse mais Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'allait dire le cadet des Winchester.

-A présent, à la demande général et plus particulièrement à celle des mariés suite à une vidéo que l'on a peut découvrir hier. Je vous demande d'accueillir notre petite sœur qui va chanter une chanson.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Stiles.

* * *

**Alors verdict ?**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite sera postée, je bloque sur le passage de la chanson et j'ai les cours.**

**Alors pour l'annonce, j'ai vu The Maze Runner, qui est génial et en sortant de la séance, mon cerveau de fan a imaginé une version Teen Wolf de ce film. Je penses enfin je suis sûre parce que je l'ai commencé une fanfic. Je ne sais pas quand ce sera posté mais ça va venir et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. L'autre petite annonce est que mon ami et frère de Teen Wolf, Alexandre aka Roger m'a donné l'idée d'un OS Sterek. Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura de la pizza et du sport.**

**En attente de vos petites reviews.** **A la prochaine.**


End file.
